The Sleepless Ones
by allikat5
Summary: The past is bleeding over into the present for Cody and Ted can’t just stand by and do nothing. Slash and mentions of non-con. Angst all over.
1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened, Ted had been 19 and Cody was 16. Ted's roommate was gone for the weekend and had graciously lent Cody the use of his bed. The boys had had a long day and were pretty much passed out, until a loud noise woke Ted only a few hours after he had fallen into bed.

The loud noise was Cody screaming his lungs out.

Ted's reaction was immediate. He leapt out of his bed, bounding to the other side of the room as quickly as possible to get to his best friend. Cody was flailing about wildly, eyes wide open as the scream poured from his wide open lips.

"What's wrong? Calm down!" Ted shouted and grabbed for Cody's shoulders trying to keep him from moving so much. But Cody didn't answer, never looked at Ted and had just kept screaming. And that scared Ted. He continued to grip the smaller boy's shoulders as the scream eventually died out. Cody's blue eyes slid shut and he sank back into the pillow, falling right back asleep.

That had been the first time and Ted had been so shaken afterwards that he had cried himself to sleep.

The next time it happened, Ted was still at school in Mississippi and Cody was at home in Georgia. His mother had run into his bedroom and tried to hold her son as he screamed and cried. His eyes were open; she hadn't understood why he didn't respond to the sound of her voice. And then, Cody fell back asleep, leaving his terrified mother to watch over him.

After the fifth time it happened, his mother took him to the doctor, and then to sleep lab on his recommendation. His dad had even come home to sit with his mother, while they attached wires to his head and left him in a dark, eerily sterile room to go to sleep.

Three hours in it happened and his parents could only watch as he suffered. The next morning, Cody woke up and began to cry, for the first time remembering bits and pieces of what he had seen in his sleep.

As he sat shaking in his mother's arms, the doctor told them, "Night terrors. Unusual for someone his age unless they have suffered from some sort of trauma. Any incident in the past that may have affected him in this way?"

His parents looked at each other briefly, not being able to think of anything, then his mother asked, "Cody, honey, did something happen that we don't know about?"

He didn't answer, he never did.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Sorry, I forgot, but clearly I do not know or own these people. It's all made up.

Pavor nocturnus, a night terror, a parasomnia disorder. When Ted's parents had first told him what was wrong with Cody, he had been worried for his best friend. Scared that he wouldn't know what to do if it happened again when he was there and nervous that Cody would never be the same.

Fortunately for Ted, this was years ago and almost nothing had changed. He had sat with Cody through a few more night terrors over the years, and most importantly, in one of the most dramatic moments of his life, Cody had told him what he believed had caused them.

But they still traveled, they wrestled, they each debuted on Monday Night RAW (Cody before him, a fact he would never live down) and Cody was still the best friend that he could've ever asked for. They had really settled into their life that was for sure.

And settling in is exactly what Ted is looking to do as he lets his head sink into the plush hotel pillow. RAW in . . . whatever city they are in is over. Ted doesn't really care as long as it isn't somewhere in Mississippi or Florida, no family of friends to worry about.

Randy sits in the dark on the other bed in the room, silently flipping through channels because he can never sleep after RAW, ever. They had decided to share a room because Randy had needed Ted's help with his laptop, a problem that ended up taking hours, which led to Cody shuffling sleepily out of the room to go share with John.

And finally Ted has fallen asleep when his cell phone blares, successfully rousing him. He grumbles into the pillow, noticing Randy looking at him smugly, and almost decides not to answer the phone until he sees John's face pop up on the screen.

"What John?"

"Dibiase you need to get your ass over here now!" John sounds so frantic that Ted fully wakes, "Cody is flipping the fuck out and nothing I do is helping!"

"I'll be right there," Ted doesn't wait for an answer, just tosses his phone to the floor and grabs a t-shirt lying nearby to throw on with his pajama bottoms.

Randy isn't about to be left out of whatever the hell is going on, "I'm coming with you!"

After grabbing a room key, he flies out of the room after Ted, who is already halfway down the hall. The younger man doesn't even bother with the elevator; he just bounds up two flights of stairs with Randy on his heels, wondering what the hell has gotten Ted so worked up.

Before Ted has a chance to run full body into the hotel room door, John opens it and Ted pushes past him, leaving a very confused John and Randy standing behind him. But what he sees in front of him he doesn't quite understand.

Cody is not screaming or flailing, and his eyes are definitely not open. Instead he is curled up in a small ball on the bed, hands gripping tightly at his own hair, apparently sobbing his eyes out, and this is so new that Ted freezes for about half a second. Even so his momentary confusion doesn't last long; in the next heartbeat he is sitting on the bed at Cody's side, cradling the smaller man in his arms.

"It's okay, it's okay, I got you," Ted soothes, not expecting a reaction because Cody never usually wakes during his night terrors, so the small, choked up voice he hears startles him a bit.

"He – he hurt me Teddy. Oh God it hurt so bad."

"What happened? Who hurt you?!"

"Hunter . . . he raped me."


	3. Chapter 3

Ted's eyes snap up to meet John and Randy's faces, both of which have shocked looks. The three of them know that Hunter would never hurt a fly and Cody knows that too. The youngest man isn't even hurt; no bruises, cuts, scrapes, sore muscles, not even any pains from recent matches. Ted also knows that Cody and Hunter have never really been alone together, so what the hell is he talking about?

It's not that the three don't believe Cody, but it just makes absolutely no sense.

He turns his attention back to Cody, who still has tears dripping down his face, and is struggling to calm his breathing, "When did this happen?"

For the first time, Cody's eyes meet his and a look of confusion crosses the younger man's face. His brows knit together, making him look ever more distressed as he stutters out, "I – I don't know!"

This worries Ted beyond belief. John and Randy have inched closer quietly now, still trying to figure out exactly what the hell is going on, but they don't want to say anything in fear of upsetting Cody even further. With nothing left to say, Cody's eyes are slowly closing as he falls back asleep on top of Ted, like nothing had just happened.

Ted removes himself from the bed as gently as possible before John hisses, "He can't be serious. There's no way that can be true!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Randy will not allow himself to be ignored.

"Shut up, both of you!" Ted says as quietly as he can, "We're going back to the other room to talk there. He shouldn't wake up again tonight."

The short trip is silent and when they get back to the room, Ted glances at the clock on the bedside table furtively, noticing that it is already almost 4 in the morning. He sits back down on his bed with a sigh and waits as Randy and John plop down on the other bed facing him.

"I don't think that Hunter raped him."

"Why would he say that then?" Randy questions, "How could he lie about something like that?"

"I don't think he was lying either, or at least not intentionally. John, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

The older man immediately gets a miserable look on his face, "It was horrible. We were both sleeping and then out of freakin nowhere he's sitting up in bed, screaming 'stop, stop, let me go.' I thought that someone had broken into the room or some shit like that. I got up and turned on the light and he's just sitting there bawling his eyes out. I tried to ask him what was wrong, but every time I got near him, he spazzed and tried to hit me."

This wasn't what Ted was expecting at all. Cody had been awake, coherent, but couldn't remember exactly what had happened. It was almost as if . . .

"He dreamt it."

Randy doesn't get it, "He dreamt that Hunter . . . ya know?"

Ted is not positive, but it could really be the only explanation, "I told you guys about the night terrors, right? This is different; he's not acting the same way. He's taking something from real life, the plotline with the McMahon's on RAW, and his brain is messing with it. Making it attack him in his sleep."

"But why rape? What does that have to do with the plot and why would it happen this way and not like the other terrors?" John poses.

"I'm no damn doctor John; I don't know why the hell it happened like this. As for the rape . . ." He trails off, running a hand through his short hair. Should he tell? He knows, without a doubt, that he and Cody can trust John and Randy, but Cody had sworn him to secrecy.

This is a whole new ball game however. Cody is going to need as much help as he can get and Ted doesn't think that he can do this by himself, no matter how much he cares about Cody.

"It's the reason why he has the night terrors in the first place."

John gasps, but its Randy's reaction that bothers Ted the most. Cody may be Ted's best friend, but Randy is like a big brother to both of them. Ted knows that Randy has a soft spot for the youngest member of RAW, since Randy had been in storylines with Cody since he debuted.

But now the ultra tough Legend Killer is almost crying, almost. It's not as if Randy is actually the insane man hell bent on revenge and punishment as his character portrays, but he is usually not one to show such emotion.

"When?" Randy grates out, keeping the tears from falling.

Ted looks down at the floor as John slings an arm around Randy's shoulders, "When he was 15. He was visiting Dusty on the road and was backstage when he disappeared for a bit. They had everyone looking for him. When they found him he was . . . beat up pretty bad and had been raped by a man. He never told them who did it though. I don't know if he even really knows."

"So what do we do now?" John asks, still holding on to Randy who remains silent.

"I guess we wait until he wakes up and see what happens."


	4. Chapter 4

Ted elected to slip back into the room with Cody, leaving John to make sure that Randy was alright and hopefully get some sleep. There wasn't any rush; they hadn't planned to travel to the next city until Thursday.

Cody wakes before Ted the next day, looking around sleepily, getting a grasp on where he is. He smiles a bit when he sees Ted sleeping in the other bed, glad that his friend decided to come share the room with him. Suddenly he gets an idea and a wicked grin crosses his face. As quietly as possible he grabs one of the large pillows off his bed and hurls it at Ted.

It hits its mark with a resounding *POOF*

"Uhghnnn . . ."

Cody will never admit it, but he giggles as Ted glares up at him. The older man really just wants to sleep considering that he had been up most of the night. He buries his face back into the pillow.

"When'd you come up here?"

This question gets Ted's attention. He could've sworn that Cody had been fully awake when he and Randy had come up to the room. It was different than before. Cody had spoken to him, had known what was going on. So why didn't he remember now?

"You don't remember what happened last night?"

A frown crosses the younger man's face, ". . . no. Is there something I should know about?"

Ted considers this question carefully. Since Cody doesn't know what he said, he doesn't want to upset his friend by reminding him, especially if it never actually happened. Ted would never want Cody to have to remember something like that.

"Not really," Ted shrugs delicately, "John was still awake so he came down to hang out with us. After a while I wanted to sleep and the two of them were still dicking around so I came up here."

This answer seems to pacify Cody, who smiles than says, "Well come on man, let's get our grub on!"

He doesn't see the worried look on Ted's face as he walks to the bathroom.

******************************************************************************

The rest of the week passes without any incidents involving Cody, which Ted is thankful for because he and John have been too busy dealing with Randy, who is moping around like someone has died.

He is so glad that it's Monday, that they have just arrived at the venue in which city, Ted still doesn't care. All he's doing is concentrating on Cody walking beside him and John and Randy behind them, chatting aimlessly.

They're navigating the back hallways now and Ted is so busy paying attention to his friends, that he doesn't see the chaos that is about to erupt.

Hunter is walking hurriedly in the other direction and the hall is so narrow there is no way that he can pass the other four large men. He tries to squeeze past quickly and basically rams his shoulder into Cody's, sending the smaller man down to the floor.

Ted, Randy, and John all jump back, trying not to get caught in the collision and Hunter is immediately apologetic. He leans down to help Cody up, grabbing his arm tightly. And that's when it happens.

Cody screams bloody murder and tries to wrench his arm out of Hunter's grip. The larger man holds on tighter, thinking that Cody is hurt. It happens so suddenly, that Ted can only watch as Cody's right arm lashes out and he strikes Hunter right in the face, immediately drawing blood from his prominent nose.

It seems that Randy is the only who can react, swiftly grasping Cody under the arms and pulling him away from Hunter, who is leaning against the wall, cradling his bloody nose in one hand. Knowing that Cody is safe for the moment John and Ted turn their attention to the large man in front of them.

"Are you okay?" John ventures, not sure how to explain what just happened.

Hunter growls, "I've had worse. What the fuck was that?"

The three of them glance down the hall a little ways to where Randy is sitting against the wall, holding onto an absolutely sobbing Cody. This is getting crazier by the second.

"Do you think he remembers?" This time John's question is directed at Ted, who glares at him angrily. He really doesn't want to discuss his in front of Hunter, but at this point he guesses that they don't really have a choice.

"It seems like he does now. But I don't get it. Seeing Hunter must've triggered his memory somehow."

"Hello? Still really freakin confused here," Hunter says, now genuinely curious, "What does he remember? And what does it have to do with me? And why did the little fuck hit me, I was trying to help him."

Ted's glare has a new recipient and Hunter corrects himself, "And when I call him a little fuck I mean that in the nicest way possible."

There's a moment of silence between the three of them in which they use to look back at Cody who doesn't have seemed to have calmed down at all.

"Let's talk in here before we have to get ready for the show," John gestures to a room that appears to be an empty office. They head in, leaving Randy to take care of their young friend.

Ted knows that he is going to do most of the talking so he starts right in, "Cody has been having night terrors since he was 16. I'm not going to go into all the details, but a night terror is kind of like a nightmare, except about a million times worse because it affects you mentally and physically. Last week at the hotel Cody had one, or something like one and he woke up completely hysterical. He said that you had raped him."

Hunter's jaw drops at this and he instantly begins to plead his case, "I would never do anything like that! Why would he say that? I would never want that to happen to anyone! It's not true-"

"We know it's not true," John interrupts, "But at the time, he had dreamt and felt it and he thought it was true."

Ted continues, "When he woke up the next morning, it was like nothing had happened. He totally forgot about it . . . until you bumped into him just now."

It seems as if Hunter is letting all this new information sink in for the moment, then answers with, "Now what?"

"First," Ted begins, "We need to get him to realize that you're not going to hurt him."

"Second," John finishes with a grimace, "We need to get him out of his match tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

It hadn't even occurred to the other two men. Tonight was more Legacy vs. the McMahon's. This means that Cody has to be out in the ring, letting himself get attacked by Hunter. There is no way this can work.

The three of them venture back out into the hallway, hoping that Randy has gotten Cody to calm down enough for them to go get changed because they all still have jobs to do. But when Ted sees Cody, he knows that John is right. Cody is practically limp against Randy, who is trying to whisper words of comfort.

To make things worse, they both glance up when they hear the three men approaching and as soon as Cody sees Hunter's t-shirt, he tries to scramble behind Randy. He cannot go to the ring like this, actually scared of one of his opponents. Ted can see it now, Hunter trying to pull a move on Cody and the younger man just absolutely breaking down in front of 25,000 people.

"Hunter," John says quietly, "We've got this under control. You go get ready and we'll tell you what we figure out."

The oldest man simply nods and walks towards a locker room with a sparing glance back at Cody, who is trying to avoid eye contact.

"Come on, Coddles," Randy prods gently, eliciting a tiny reluctant smile from the young man, "We're gonna go to our locker room to change and you just have to sit in there ok? Maybe we can talk about what just happened?"

The smile quickly vanishes as Cody just barely nods and struggles to his feet, along with Randy. The four of them only have to go a little further down the hallway before they come across the room and go inside. It's a small blessing that the superstars have more than one room to change in inside this arena and the four of them can be alone.

Cody immediately drops down on a couch situated in the far corner and curls up on his side, resting his head on top of his hands. His face is still flushed and there are tear tracks down his cheeks and the whole sight just kind of makes Ted want to cuddle up with him and never let him go.

But this is not the time for Ted to be thinking like that. He can think about how much he actually wants his best friend while they're not in a mild crisis situation. He shakes it out of his head and turns his attention to Randy, who has apparently been changing and thinking of a brilliant plan at the same time, ". . . so it'll be this big thing, like I don't want to risk the rest of Legacy. Then Hunter can just motion to them like he wants to beat on me himself and we'll do the moves we planned from there."

"You're a genius man," John beams, "Have I ever told you that?"

Randy grins, proud of himself, before glancing over towards Cody, "Will you go tell Hunter? Shane and Dave will go along with it if Hunter asks them, I'm sure."

John nods and leaves the room hurriedly, so Hunter will know what he has to do before the show starts. Randy knows he'll catch shit for changing a match, but it's nothing that will mess with creative in the long run. And this is too damn important to worry about that right now.

"Ted, come over here," Randy motions towards himself and away from Cody. They move to the opposite corner of the room and Randy places a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Quietly he says, "You're not coming out tonight either; we don't want the crowd questioning if Legacy has lost Cody. You need to stay here with him. We can't have him out in the halls because Hunter is still going to be walking around."

"So what do I do?" Ted asks desperately. He knew this was going to get completely out of his control.

Randy looks at the younger man seriously, "You have to make him understand. You know him better than anyone else and he trusts you. You have to do this, Ted."

Ted nods numbly, barely noticing that Randy is walking away from him and out of the room. Now all he can do is turn back towards Cody, who has not moved a muscle and seems to be just staring out into space, his big blue eyes vacant looking.

"Cody?" he says hesitantly. There's no answer, and he can't say that he was expecting one. So instead he moves over to the couch and sits down by Cody, drawing his friend's dark head into his lap. Cody complies with this new position silently, letting his head rest against Ted's warm thigh.

"It was a dream," Ted starts, not sure what Randy had been saying to Cody out in the hallway, "Hunter didn't hurt you. He's your friend. You know that; you just have to remember."

Cody sighs as Ted places a hand on his cheek, "I know."

This response startles Ted, "But then . . . why?"

"I didn't say anything the next day because I knew it wasn't real and I can't believe I told you guys that. Ever since I started remembering parts of the dreams I had things have gotten . . . harder. When he knocked me down, it was like, I couldn't control myself and all I could remember was the dream, not real life. I really thought that he was going to . . ."

The tone in Cody's voice breaks Ted's heart. He needs to figure this out; understand how he can keep these horrible dreams from affecting Cody's whole life.

"I would never let anyone do that to you," Ted's own voice holds a fierce determination, "And neither would Hunter, Randy, or John. We'll always be here for you and we're going to make this stop."

Cody sits up a bit more so he can curl up against Ted's broad chest and Ted's arms wrap around him; comforting him. The younger man's eyes are drooping, the emotions simply wasting away all his energy and Ted urges him to sleep, "I won't leave you."

******************************************************************************

Out in the ring, the main event is about to take place as 'Voices' plays through the arena. Already in the ring waits Triple H, Shane McMahon, and Batista, who are supposedly waiting for the three men who are going to face them in this tag match. Randy has trouble keeping a small smile off his face as everyone in the arena seems to gasp when they see that he walks alone down the ramp and up into the ring.

He doesn't even need to say anything. Hunter motions for Shane and Dave to leave and they do willingly, but only after shooting Hunter a few nasty looks for the benefit of the crowd. The two wrestlers figure that The King and Mike Cole will do all the talking that needs to be done.

The bell rings and they start the match, just glad that they have achieved their plan.

******************************************************************************

Cody has been sleeping almost the entire show and Ted really needs to pee.

He tries to gently maneuver Cody off of him, but only succeeds in waking the younger man, who begins to panic.

"Don't leave! Don't leave me!" He grasps Ted as tight as he can, which is really not helping Ted's situation.

"I'm not leaving you!" He almost shouts, then lowers his voice to try and calm Cody, "I just need to use the bathroom. But I'll stay here if you want, just please, stop squeezing me."

Cody relaxes his grip and looks up at Ted pleadingly, "I know, I know, you said and you wouldn't lie to me. It's just . . . I need you Teddy."

Ted tries not to twist the meaning of Cody's words in his head, "Well, you've got me Code."

"That's not what I mean!" Cody says, feeling exasperated, "How can I make you get it?"

"What are you talk-"

Ted never gets the question out because Cody's lips are covering his.


	6. Chapter 6

Ted can only enjoy the feeling of Cody's lips on his for half a second before he forces himself to pull away. This is so wrong.

"We can't do this."

He immediately regrets these words because the look on Cody's face breaks his heart. He doesn't want to say it but at the same time he knows he has to. This is not the time for him to be making a move on his best friend. Cody obviously has no idea what he's feeling right now and Ted can't stand the idea that he could be taking advantage of the younger man.

"But . . . you don't want me?"

"It's not that I don't," Ted implores, "But I think that you don't know what you want. How can you?"

Cody stands, waving his hands angrily, "Don't lie to me Ted! If you're disgusted with me just say so! Don't use those damn terrors as an excuse for me!"

"That's not-"

"You hate me now, don't you? How could your best friend be a fag . . . and then kiss you?! Forget it. I screwed up again. Just forget about me Ted. I won't bother you with my feelings anymore."

And in a burst of rage, the younger mans storms from the room, slamming the door so hard behind him that it rattles on its hinges. Ted just stares after him in disbelief, in shock at how this whole thing has gotten out of his control so fast. Emotions flood through him at lightning speed because the truth is: Cody didn't screw up, he's pretty sure that he did.

Damn it all to hell, he's not going to cry.

The door opens, this time moving very gently, as Randy and John come through. Randy stops short however, causing John to walk right into his back when he sees Ted sitting forlornly on the couch . . . and no Cody.

"Where is he?!"

Ted looks up at the two older men, who can clearly see that he is trying to hold back tears, "He left."

John steps forward, "What do you mean he left? You just let him? The show is over Ted; he could run into Hunter anywhere and now we can't help him!"

"It wasn't like that!" Ted screams, standing from his seat. John shuts his mouth, a look of surprise on his face, and both he and Randy realize that something must have happened while they were gone to cause Ted to react like this.

"Then what happened?" Randy asks calmly.

Ted just looks at them, not knowing what to say.

******************************************************************************

Cody wanders the hallways, practically growling at anyone who ever looks at him. He doesn't even know if he's pissed, or upset, or just really going out of his mind. One thing he does know is that he's not concerned about running into Hunter in these secluded, narrow hallways.

That is, until he does.

Hunter almost laughs; the noise the escapes Cody is basically a squeak, but then he remembers how serious this is.

"It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you!"

He watches as Cody takes several deep breaths, trying to stop the fear that is flooding through his veins. Honestly, it's almost painful to observe.

"I know, I know. It's just . . ." he flinches, "It was so real."

Hunter frowns, "I won't come any closer okay? I promise. I would never hurt you Cody."

"Okay," he manages a small smile of thanks, "I'm sorry. I can't control myself these days."

"Don't apologize kid. I still don't completely understand what's happening, but it must be some horrible shit."

"Yeah," Cody barely whispers, "It is."

"Anyway, where are your babysitters?"

"Huh?" The sudden question momentarily confuses Cody.

"Orton, Cena, Dibiase?"

"I guess Randy and John are changing and Ted . . . he should be with them."

Hunter notices the pause, but doesn't say anything; no need to open up that can of worms.

"I just needed to get away from them. I'm not a baby; I can take care of myself."

"No one said you couldn't, but believe me, it's really nice to have people that care about you. So let them, talk to them, you never know when you're gonna need someone to be there for you."

Cody looks up at the older man in amazement and nods, silently heading off to find Randy and John.

******************************************************************************

Ted lies back on the bed in his own hotel room, clad only in red boxer briefs. He had refused to give Randy and John a straight answer, resulting in the other men becoming very frustrated with him. After changing they left, going to find Cody themselves.

He hasn't seen any of them since then and for now he's okay with that. All he can really think about is how perfect Cody's lips felt on his and how much he wishes that their first kiss could've gone dramatically different.

It would be gentle at first, with Cody's soft, full lips against his. Then his own tongue would snake out, begging for entrance into the younger man's warm mouth. Cody would part his lips acceptingly as the kiss would become more passionate, more intense. He would run his hands over Cody's tight, lean body as Cody's own hands would grasp his head and neck.

Ted sighs loudly in the empty hotel room, moving his hand down to grasp his cock through his underwear. He's already hard and the room is feeling uncomfortably warm. And how warm it would be if Cody was here with him, in this bed up against him, kissing and touching.

He quickly shoves off his underwear and pulls at his cock roughly. Even if he won't let himself have Cody for real, he can at least do this for himself. He pictures running his tongue down Cody's tan chest and stomach, licking and nibbling his way lower and lower until he can feel Cody' hardness against his own chest.

Ted keeps stroking himself, breaths coming out harsher. He would move back up and kiss Cody as they rubbed their hard cocks together, gasping and panting in unison. The thought alone makes Ted tremble and rub faster, bringing himself even closer to the edge. And when he imagines what it would feel like to bury his cock is Cody's tight heat, he shoots, coating his skin with come.

Without bothering to clean himself off, he rolls over to his stomach, presses his face to the pillow and finally lets the tears fall.


	7. Chapter 7

_Fists are flying. Cody can't stop them and he doesn't know why. It hurts; it really fucking hurts when he gets hit with punches over and over again. He's not this weak; he knows that he can protect himself, but there is something about this person that won't let him. A reason that he just won't hit back and at first it doesn't make any sense. Until he sees his attacker._

_It's Ted._

_Ted is beating him mercilessly and screaming obscenities. Cody doesn't understand why. What did he do to make his best friend treat him like this? To hurt him so badly? _

"_Faggot!"_

Randy lies in the next bed this time, watching. Cody is clutching the blankets to his chin and is sobbing quietly. His blue eyes are frantically searching to room, as if making sure that there is nothing around to get him.

"Cody?"

The younger man doesn't respond; a classic night terror. Randy watches as he glances around anxiously for a few more moments, and then seems to relax and settle back into his pillow. Cody closes his eyes and Randy realizes that he himself has let out a sigh of relief that his friend has just gone back to sleep. Cody has spent too much time crying.

Randy lets his own eyes close and the next time he wakes it's about nine in the morning. Cody is still sleeping, so Randy leaves him be, trying to decide what to do today. Their workout may have to take a backseat today because he, John, and Ted need to stage somewhat of an intervention.

Or at least him and John. Ted he's not so sure about.

Randy doesn't know what happened between the two young men, but he knows that it probably also needs to be addressed. He'll go to Ted and try to wrangle another explanation out of him. It can't hurt.

He decides to scrounge up John first, hoping that his older and probably wiser friend can help him figure out how to help Cody. Throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, he slips out of the room quietly and heads to John's room.

They're going to have to find a place to talk because John ended up sharing with Kofi this time and they really have to keep this situation as limited as possible. He knocks lightly and grins when he hears thumping and John's muffled cursing before the door opens. The older man is standing disheveled looking in front of him and at this Randy lets out an actual laugh.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" John growls, motioning towards Kofi who is still asleep, his dark dreads splayed out on the white pillow.

Randy composes himself, "Get dressed and come with me. We've got a bit of an intervention to carry out."

John shuts the door in his face and Randy just decides to wait patiently while the grumpy man gets ready to leave his room. It's not long until the door reopens and John steps out, looking a little more put together.

"So what exactly are we doing?"

"First, we're going to find out what's up Teddy's butt; second, we're going to talk to Cody because this whole thing is getting out of control. He had another scare last night."

A frown crosses John's face as he follows Randy towards Ted's room. The younger man seems to have no regard for how early it is and just barrels along like a man on a mission. They approach the door and Randy knocks harshly. Then he waits about three seconds before knocking again. It seems like another five minutes before Ted opens the door.

"Do you _know_ what time it is?"

"You shouldn't be sleeping now anyway," Randy says and pushes his way into the room. John just sends an apologetic look to Ted and follows him in. Ted stares at them incredulously, then realizes that he should've expected something like this out of Randy.

"What do you guys want?" he sighs.

"We want you to pull the stick out of your ass and come talk to Cody with us. He needs our help."

Ted flinches at the mention of Cody's name and John can't help but notice that he almost looks . . . embarrassed? Ashamed?

"I can't," Ted looks at the floor, "You two will have to do it without me."

It hurts Ted to say it, it really does. What he desperately wants to do right now is go to Cody and tell him that everything is going to be okay. He wants to help him get through this, but he's afraid. He's terrified because their relationship has been irrevocably changed and he has no idea what to do about it.

But he can't say that to John and Randy.

"Why?!" Randy questions, frustrated, "What happened Ted? Cody is your best friend. He needs you!"

"_I need you Teddy."_

Ted's breathing gets heavy, his hands shake, and his face begins to turn an alarming shade of purple.

"Just GET OUT!"

John grabs Randy by the arm and drags him from the room. Ted slams the door behind them and the two of them stand out in the hallway, momentarily in shock.

"Something really big happened, didn't it?" Randy says absently.

John just shakes his head and resolves to have a talk with Ted later. He gestures to Randy to follow him and they head back towards Randy's room to talk to Cody, who is hopefully awake by now. They enter to find and empty room, but water running in the bathroom alerts them to Cody's presence.

The younger man steps out from the bathroom after a moment, his face red from being freshly washed. He's still in a pair of boxers and a batman t-shirt and Randy almost feels bad about the conversation they are going to have.

Cody smiles when he sees them in the room and Randy is reminded of what a carefree, fun-loving kid Cody was before he saw his young friend in the midst of these night terrors. He wonders if Cody remembers the one from last night.

"Hey Cody," John starts, sitting down on Randy's bed next to his friend and motions for Cody to do the same on his own, "We wanted to talk to you. It's important."

Now, Cody is not an idiot. He immediately knows what they want to talk about and he hesitates a moment before sitting down to face his two older friends. He doesn't want to talk about this. It's not going to accomplish anything.

"Ooookay . . ."

"You had another terror last night," Randy quickly tosses out.

Cody looks at him blankly; he doesn't remember at all.

"We're just really worried about you," John continues, "I know you've been dealing with this for a long time but it's really starting to affect you and something needs to be done about it."

"I've been dealing with it since I was sixteen, guys. This isn't new. What do you expect me to do?"

Randy stands and begins pacing the room, swinging his hands, "This _is_ new though! From what we know, you've never reacted like this before. Cody, this is messing with your everyday life. You're afraid of a friend! Someone who's never done anything to hurt you before."

"And we're not dumping this all on you," John continues Randy's thought, "We're here to help you. You're not alone in this; you have to remember that. You can get professional help. Someone who has experience with this kind of thing and really knows what to do about it."

Cody's eyes widen at that, "No way, guys. I'm not crazy or some shit. I don't need help like that."

"It's not like that-"

"Besides, like you said, you guys are here to help me; I don't need anyone else! Just you, Randy, and . . ."

His voice fades off, almost as if he has just come to the realization that Ted is not in the room with them.

"Where is he?"

Randy stops in his tracks and looks at John worriedly who answers, "Well, we went to get-"

"Where. Is. He?"

Cody is practically vibrating on the bed, his eyes looking back and forth from John to Randy wildly. He looks close to tears, a sight that is getting way to familiar, and neither man wants to say something that will make them fall.

Finally Randy sits down next to Cody and wraps an arm around his shoulders, "We asked him to come."

Which means he said no.

Cody doesn't reply, just curls into Randy's embrace, and tries not to think about how he's ruined his life.


	8. Chapter 8

John once again leaves Cody in Randy's capable hands. After seeing that reaction from Cody, he storms back to Ted's door, determined to get an answer from the younger man. It makes no sense why he would just abandon his best friend like this during the time that he will possibly need him the most.

He pounds on the door, not worrying about the noise he's making, and impatiently waits for Ted to open up. As soon as it opens a fraction, John pushes his way into the room, a shocked Ted standing in his wake.

"I told you guys, I'm not going!"

"Just shut the hell up, Dibiase!" John roars, "Sit your ass down, right now!"

Ted looks at him with wide eyes and slowly moves towards his bed. He is still in his sleep clothes just like Cody, but his just consist of a pair of red flannel pajama pants. He sits down like a scolded child and looks up at the older man expectantly.

"You're going to listen to what I have to say and you're gonna keep your mouth shut until I'm done, you understand?!"

The younger man just nods, not expecting this out of John. Randy definitely, but John Cena? All he can do is listen because he really doesn't even know what John is so angry at him about. Probably something to do with Ted letting Cody go off alone in the last arena. He doesn't know what happened after that, but he cringes thinking about where this conversation is about to go.

"We already went to talk to Cody without you!" John gestures wildly, "He doesn't want to get help and he needs it. You know who he might listen to? His best friend, someone he trusts and always has: you! We promised to be there for him and now that he needs us the most, you're running scared. I don't know what the hell happened in that locker room but you need to do something about it Ted."

"It's not that simp-"

"I don't care! Who said everything in life was going to be easy? The point is, is that when we went to talk to Cody, you weren't there. He wanted to know why. And what did we have to tell him?"

John lowers his voice a bit and looks down at his confused friend, "We told Cody that we asked you to come. He knows that you didn't want to see him and do you know what happened when he realized that? He started crying. Crying over you Ted because you weren't there for him. I won't let you hurt him and neither will Randy. You need to do something before this goes too far."

He claps Ted on the shoulder harder than necessary and heads for the door.

"Don't screw this up. He needs you."

And with that he exits the room, leaving Ted to wrap his head around what just occurred.

John heads back to Randy's room to see what is going on now and finds Cody curled up in bed with Randy sitting and watching him.

"Where did you go?" Randy whispers and John frowns when he realizes that Cody is sleeping again.

"I went to knock some sense into Ted. I don't know if I got through to him, but hopefully it'll make a difference."

"Should we stay here? I don't even know what to do anymore. I can always hang onto him when he's upset, but I can't help him J. What do I do?"

"It's gonna be okay," John waves towards the door, "We are going to get something to eat and relax because we're not going to be good to anyone if we're all stressed out."

Randy looks down at Cody sleeping peacefully for the moment and reluctantly stands up. He doesn't want to leave, but at the same time he knows that John is right. With one more glance back at his young friend, Randy follows John out of the room.

They aren't gone long when Cody starts to stir in the bed.

"_Why are you doing this?!"_

_He's in so much pain. Curled on the floor, all he can do is cover his face with his arms and hope that he can block the hardest of the blows. _

"_You little cocksucker! You think you can touch me like that and get away with it?! I'll show you . . ."_

_Ted._

_Punch after punch lands on his body. He feels blood trickling down his face and he knows that he deserves this. How could he ever think that Ted could love him like that? The pain just keeps coming and all he can see are Ted's angry eyes, boring into his. _

_It scares the hell out of him._

Cody wakes with a gasp. After taking a moment to calm his breathing, he gets up to go to the bathroom. Once inside, he looks in the mirror, confused by the fact that his face is clear of cuts and bruises. He could've sworn those hits would leave some marks.

In his own room, Ted has gotten dressed, thinking about everything that John had said to him. He realizes that despite what happened he's been neglecting his role as a friend to Cody. He doesn't want the younger man to think he is angry with him, quite the contrary; he loves Cody more than anyone could imagine.

He doesn't really know when it started. But at some point, their friendship had become something more, at least to him. His heart had practically soared when Cody had kissed him.

But he was trying to do the right thing! So why did he feel so horrible?

Ted just runs from the room, needing to see Cody. John was right; he can't let this go on any longer. He makes it to the room quickly and thumps a fist against the door. As he waits, he prays that Randy and John are not in the room. If he's going to have to courage to tell Cody how he feels, he's going to have to do it in private.

The door opens, distracting him from his thoughts and there's Cody, standing in front of him in his pajamas. As they make eye contact with each other, Cody jumps back in shock, stumbling in the process.

Without a word, Ted rushes forward to help steady him, but instead Cody pulls away even further. Whimpering a bit, Cody squeaks out, "Just stay away from me Ted. Please."

Ted frowns, "Cody, I'm still your friend. It hurts me to see you like this. I . . . I love you and I want to help."

He reaches out to touch Cody's cheek, but pulls his hand back when Cody flinches at the movement.

"What's wrong? Are . . . are you afraid of me?"

"Why shouldn't I be?!" Cody bursts out, "You hate me! You beat me up!"

Ted can't comprehend what's happening, "I don't. I didn't. I would never!"

"LIAR!" Cody screams, pointing at Ted viciously, "Just get away from me!"

"What are you talking about? Please, tell me Cody. I don't understand!"

"I wanted to love you Teddy . . . and I wanted you to love me back!"

"But I do-"

"Please just leave," Cody sinks to the floor, face in his hands, "I don't want to hurt anymore."


	9. Chapter 9

It's a familiar scene, but their roles are reversed. John is sitting on the hotel bed, watching as Ted paces nervously in front of him. The younger man had rushed to find the other two men in the hotel restaurant after practically being forced out of the other room by Cody. Randy was with him now, trying to talk to him again.

"I tried, John, I tried!" Ted repeats, moving anxiously, "All I want to do is help him and he won't let me! And now he thinks I hurt him? Those fucking dreams . . ."

He trails off and John replies carefully, "I don't know anything about this new dream, but even before there was something up with you two. Last night, he was gone when we got back to the locker room, something happened."

John looks at him critically and Ted knows that he is going to have to tell the truth.

"You're right," Ted sighs, slowing his pace to stand still in front of the older man, "It was right before you guys came back; Cody had fallen asleep again earlier and I had to go to the bathroom, so I made to stand up cause he was leaning on me on the couch. He woke up though, thought I was leaving and he . . . he kissed me."

John's eyes get wide and Ted lets his head fall into his hands, "I couldn't let him. He was so upset and I wasn't sure he knew what he was doing. I didn't want to hurt him, but I did! I pulled away and he wouldn't listen . . . thought I hated him for doing it."

Ted's hands slide away from his face and John can clearly see tears rolling down the young man's cheeks.

"Sit down Teddy," John orders softly and Ted sinks down to sit on the bed beside him. John slides his hand up Ted's back to settle on his neck and squeezes gently, trying to calm his friend, "How do you feel about him?"

"I love him, John. I love him so much it hurts," Ted cries out, burying his face back in his hands.

John has to admit that for how close the two younger men are, he never saw this coming. He realizes that he should have; they were inseparable and shared everything with each other. And there always seemed to be this caring nature about the way they interacted. They're perfect, he decides, so how had everything blown up so spectacularly?

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise. All you have to do is talk to each other; sort everything out. You can make this work."

"How?!" Ted lifts his head again, "This is all so messed up. How can I even talk to him? He's so scared John."

John sighs, "Well we can hope that Randy is getting through to him. You just have to be patient with him; he's been through a lot."

They continue to talk while down in the hotel gym, Randy has convinced Cody to go for a workout. The younger man still has to keep some sort of schedule; Randy doesn't want him sleeping all the time and when Randy had gotten to him he had calmed down sufficiently enough for them to leave the room.

It's a bit after lunch time when they walk in and the large room is oddly abandoned. Cody immediately heads for a leg press machine and checks the weight, before laying back on it and beginning a set. Randy chooses to just sit on a bench next to Cody and watch for a bit, to make sure that the younger man is doing the exercise correctly and won't hurt himself.

"Why won't you talk to Ted?" He doesn't beat around the bush, hoping that a workout will help Cody regain his focus.

Cody stills his presses for a moment before mumbling, "I had another dream. It was him."

Hearing this, Randy fears the worst, "In this one, he didn't . . . he didn't rape you, did he?"

"No," Cody grunts out, starting his presses again, "He just called me names and beat the crap out of me."

"Cody?" Randy questions. He doesn't get an answer as it appears that Cody is pushing himself into the movement harder and harder, "Cody, stop that. You're pushing too fast."

He ignores Randy and continues bending his knees, locking them at the height of the machine, which both men know that you're not supposed to do. But he continues to do it too fast and his movements become jerky and uneven. And then suddenly, he stops, his knees locked, legs quivering from the weight of the machine.

"Randy?" he says in basically a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me up?"

At that Randy rushes to help Cody up from the leg press, but as soon as Cody gets to his feet his knees buckle underneath him and he crumples to the floor. Randy pulls him up again and sits him down on a bench, settling down next to the younger man.

"You okay?" Randy asks gently, "What happened?"

"Just got a little weak in the knees," Cody answers with a small chuckle, "No, just pushed too hard; shouldn't have locked out like that."

Randy frowns, knowing that the talk of Ted had something to do with it, "You know better than that. You could've hurt yourself, and then what?"

Cody just looks at the floor, knowing that Randy is right.

"You have to talk to Ted."

At that Cody's head snaps back up and he meets Randy's eyes, "Why should I? He doesn't want anything to do with me."

"How can you say that? He's your best friend. It was just another one of those horrible terrors Cody. It wasn't real. Ted would never intentionally do anything to hurt you."

"But he . . . it's my fault. I ruined us."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not the dream. During the show, when we were in the locker room, I wanted to show him . . . I wanted him to know that he is the only one that can help me; that I love him. I kissed him and he pulled away!"

Randy doesn't even flinch. He's not surprised that Cody is in love with Ted. Honestly, he's almost positive that Ted feels the same way about Cody. The two of them are made for each other, he's sure. So what had caused Ted to react like that?

"What happened after?"

Cody sighs angrily, "He said I'm confused. That don't know what I want. But I'm not conflicted because of these night terrors or any shit like that. I know how I feel about him! Why can't he see that?"

Shaking his head, Randy puts a hand on Cody's shoulder, "He does, Cody, believe me, even I see it. When you two are together, it's like the rest of the world doesn't exist. He would do anything for you. He came to talk to you, didn't he? What did he say? I know you were frightened, but do you remember anything?"

Cody stares out into space for a moment, as if he is thinking, before what Randy can describe as a look of pure agony crosses his face, "He . . . he said he loves me. He said it hurts him to see me like this and he wants to help. Oh Randy! What have I done?!"

Randy throws his arms around Cody, "It's okay! It's going to be okay! You just have to control yourself so you can talk to him. He's not going to hurt you, you know that. Both of you just have to hear each other out. No jumping to conclusions, and no running away. Do you understand?"

The young man nods sadly and allows Randy to help him stand, their workout officially over.

"Do you want to talk to him now?"

Cody looks at his friend for a moment before nodding again, "Yeah, I do."

They head upstairs to the room that John and Ted are currently occupying and Randy looks up and down the hall, realizing that some of the most important moments of their lives are happening in the nondescript hotel.

He knocks and John answers, quickly stepping out of the room and holding open the door for Cody to enter. All Cody can do is take a deep breath and slide inside, shutting the door behind him. Randy and John share a nervous glance, before silently deciding to stay right outside . . . just in case.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Since, I feel I need to tie up a few loose ends and this was getting a bit out of hand, there will be a prequel and a sequel.

Ted looks up from his spot on the bed when he hears the door close, surprised to see Cody standing in front of him instead of John. It's clear that the both of them are a wreck. Ted is sitting slouched, still in his pajamas with visible tears tracks on his face.

Cody doesn't look much better, standing in his ragged workout clothes he's looks so tense it seems as if he might snap at any moment. He's silently convincing himself that this is Ted. The Ted that he loves. The Ted that would never do anything to hurt him. And it's working, he thinks, slowly.

"I love you, Cody."

It's a whisper, but it might as well have been a scream for the impact that it has. Cody's eyes widen and he takes a brave step forward, but Ted isn't finished yet.

"I was trying to protect you. When you kissed me I honestly thought that you didn't know what you wanted. You were so upset and I couldn't stand to see you like that. I didn't want to make it worse. You have to believe me!"

"Ted-"

"If the circumstances had been different Cody, I would have been so fucking happy," Ted stands and Cody takes that step back again, afraid of the sudden movement, "You don't know how much I've wanted this. How much I want _you_. Please . . . give me another chance."

"You love me?" Cody doesn't believe him and Ted reaches out to stroke his cheek, to comfort him, but he flinches away.

"So much."

Cody's voice cracks, "I thought you were so mad at me and that we could never be friends again."

"No," Ted says firmly, "It was my fault that this happened. I underestimated you and how strong you are. I thought these fucking night terrors were going to destroy you and it scared the hell out of me."

"But how could I just kiss you like that?!" Cody is becoming more confident now. He steps closer to Ted, raising his voice, "It was so stupid of me! What if you didn't feel the same way?!

"But I do!"

"And you were right to think that I'm not strong enough, Ted. I had a goddamn dream that you beat me and I thought it was real! I thought that the man that I love would really hurt me like that!"

"It's my fault that you had that dream to begin with, I'm the one that pulled away!"

Cody shakes his head, "You tried to help me and I drove you away because of it. I believed that shit."

"Yet you're here, face to face with me upset because you think _you_ did something wrong! I don't understand. I'm standing here, telling you that what you did was okay, that I wanted it too."

"I love you so much. Why did this happen to us?" They each have unconsciously taken another step towards the other.

"And I love you. It just got fucked up, Cody. It got fucked up but now we can fix it."

"Oh Teddy!" Cody closes the last distance between them and crashes his lips against Ted's, throwing his arms around Ted's neck. And this time Ted responds eagerly, wrapping his own arms around Cody's lean back. It's passionate and rough and before either of them realizes it, they have backed up onto the bed and fallen onto it, Cody on top of Ted.

Ted lets out an 'oomph' as Cody's weight falls down on him and their lips part for a moment. They stare into each other's matching blue eyes, but the separation doesn't last long before they're kissing again, grinding against each other.

"Cody . . . too fast . . ."

"Please Ted; I've been waiting so long for this."

Ted tries to sit up and Cody backs off a little when he sees Ted looking at him concernedly, "What about the dream you had?"

Cody scoffs, "Screw that. Does it look like I'm afraid of you? Now let me . . ."

He doesn't even bother with the rest of the sentence before pulling off his t-shirt and flinging himself back down on Ted, bringing their lips together. Ted can't believe how confident Cody is acting, but let's himself be drawn into the younger man. Their bare chests rub as they kiss and Cody presses his tongue into Ted's mouth, trying to taste as much of him as he can.

"Teddy, I want you to fuck me."

"Cody-" Ted can't even protest because his pants have been pulled down and off his body. Next to him Cody is quickly shedding the rest of his own clothing so he can be just as naked as Ted.

"On top of me, now."

Ted complies and now Cody is on his back on the bed and Ted has his knees on either side of him. Their cocks are rapidly hardening as they bump against each others, making them both moan. Ted is now fully on board with this whole fucking thing. He leans forward to kiss Cody and as he does, his hands move to Cody's hips to grab them tightly. Too tightly.

"No!" Cody screams and pushes at Ted, trying to get away from him.

"What's going on in there?!" This shout comes from outside along with pounding on the door.

Something's gone horribly wrong but this time, Ted is not going anywhere. He moves so he is lying next to Cody and he hugs the younger man to his chest, trying to bring him back to reality. Cody cries out incoherently and struggles for a moment until he feels Ted pressing light kisses to his temple.

"Shhhhhhh," Ted soothes, "It's me. It's just me. No one is hurting you Cody. You're okay. Everything's okay."

Ted can feel Cody's heart rate slowing as he sniffles into the larger man's skin, "Teddy?"

"I'm here Code, I'm right here with you."

"I'm sorry."

Ted uses a hand to gently lift Cody's head so that the sad young man will look at him, "You have nothing to apologize for. Don't worry about it."

"But I really want to be with you."

"How about," Ted says with a smile, "we take it slow? I want you to be in control here. We're only going to do what you feel comfortable with, okay?"

And Cody nods, his chest filling with a wonderful heat. No one else had ever been this caring with him and the only other time he had been in this situation . . . he hadn't wanted it. So he take a deep breath and looks at Ted's beautiful face and swings himself back on top. To where he can't be held down.

He kisses Ted and this time it's slow and soft and perfect. They moan into each other's mouths as Cody begins to rock against Ted, their cocks brushing and this time they don't stop. They continue to kiss and Ted runs his hands over any smooth skin that he can reach, while Cody grips his face.

Their bodies quickly become covered in a thin sheen of sweat and Cody has never been so hot in his life. He knows it's not going to be long. He moves his mouth to press against Ted's ear.

". . . I love you . . ."

"Ooooooh Cody I love you too," Ted manages to rasp out, so lost in the pleasure of their warm bodies moving together.

It's only a few more seconds when Cody's legs begins to twitch and he cries out. And this time it sounds so breathtaking and his hot come on Ted's skin feels so amazing that Ted can't hold back anymore. His own orgasm overtakes him, adding to the mess that Cody has already made.

Cody arms cease holding him up and lets his head fall down on Ted's rapidly rising and falling chest, while Ted's hands come up to stroke his sweaty back.

"You're perfect and I love you, Cody. Don't believe anything else."

Cody is about to respond the sentiment when the pounding resumes on the door and this time Randy's voice can be heard, "Just tell us, is what's going on in there that's making so much noise good or bad?"

Then there's a loud slap, Randy shrieks, and they can hear John's voice, "You're not helping!"

"It's good!" Ted replies loudly, making Cody giggle, his body quivering lightly.

"Cody?" John calls, "You're okay, right?"

"Yes _mother_," he drawls and now Ted laughs, "Better than okay."

The two young men hear Randy and John scuffle away from the door and they relax again, settling in for a nap together.

They wake a few hours later when Ted's phone trills and John's face pops up on the screen. He has a brief feeling of déjà vu until he feels Cody's warm body against his and he sighs happily. Just able to reach the phone without shifting any, he answers it quietly, "What's up?"

"We know you guys are having quality time and all, but it's almost six and I have a feeling that food may start to become necessary."

"That sounds really good actually. Let me just wake Cody."

"Ted, I know you guys just . . . did whatever, but he shouldn't be sleeping again. That's all he's been doing lately. It's not good for him."

"Okay John," Ted says, knowing that they have other issues to address, "I know. We'll . . . we'll meet you downstairs."

"Good."

He hangs up and pets Cody on the back, trying to wake him, "Cody, Baby, it's time to wake up."

"Ughnugh."

"Come on. We'll go meet John and Randy for food."

Cody finally lifts his face to looks at Ted, "Food?"

"Yep. You haven't eaten today right? We'll throw on some clothes and go eat."

They dress quickly and head down to meet their friends in the hotel restaurant. The four of them sit and Cody blushes when Randy wiggles his eyebrows at him then looks at Ted. Other than that, the two older men try to refrain from saying anything that might make Ted or Cody uncomfortable.

They're eating for a bit when Ted realizes that Cody has barely touched his own food. It doesn't make sense because just before Cody had seemed rather happy about the prospect of eating.

"You okay?"

Cody shrugs, not meeting Ted's eyes, "Just not hungry I guess."

At this Ted shares a worried glance with Randy and John, then turns his attention back to the younger man, "You wanted to eat before. What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Cody pounds his fist on the table and all three men jump in shock. Everything had been going so smoothly.

"Okay Kid, just calm down. He just wants to make sure you're alright," John tries to placate the younger man, but Cody is having none of it.

"Well ihe/i doesn't need to make sure I'm alright. Just leave me alone!" They can't even react as Cody shoves his chair back and storms from the restaurant.

And now, Ted knows that this is far from over.


End file.
